


MOTHER'S ISSUES

by SHERWOODLAND



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Prison, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERWOODLAND/pseuds/SHERWOODLAND
Summary: " - Y-a-t-il quelque chose entre ton frère et Castiel que je ne sais pas ?Le visage de Sam perdit alors toutes ses couleurs.- Maman…Tu devrais demander ça à Dean. "





	1. LA REVELATION DESTIEL

Mary Winchester avait l’impression que le monde entier était sur le point de s’écrouler, encore. Son mari était mort, ses fils étaient des chasseurs et elle venait de ressusciter. Cela faisait un peu beaucoup pour cette femme qui reconnaissait à peine son propre fils. Ce dernier ressemblait fortement à Dean, du moins physiquement. Mais elle ne l’avait pas vu grandir, ni évoluer. Devant elle se trouvait un homme sûr de lui, courageux et fatigué. Son petit garçon de quatre ans, pleine d’espoir et de vie avait disparu. Après être revenu au bunker, ils découvrirent que Sam avait disparu. Dean, une arme à la main, l’air sérieux et concentré, dégageait fortement du John Winchester. Elle avait tellement l’impression de voir son mari que cela en devenait troublant. 

\- Sam ?!

Jamais elle ne l’avait vu comme ça. Inquiet, préoccupé, tentant par tous les moyens de cacher cette panique qui s’évaporait de sa peau. Elle dut pourtant reprendre ses esprits et ses instincts de chasseur reprirent le dessus. Elle s’empara alors de l’arme que lui avait donné son fils, la mit en joue et scruta l’immense bunker qu’était devenu comme une maison pour sa famille. Soudain, elle perçut du mouvement. Un homme aux cheveux bruns un peu décoiffés, portant un long trench-coat bien démodé fit son entrée. Elle se cacha derrière une colonne, l’arme levée et attendit. 

\- Les mains en l’air ! S’écria-t-elle en surgissant face à l’inconnu.   
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Sam ?! Demanda celui-ci, un air clairement énervé sur le visage. 

Soudain son fils surgit et se précipita entre elle et l’intrus. 

\- Non ! C’est un ami ! S’exclama-t-il, une main abaissant l’arme qu’elle tenait toujours. 

A présent confuse et perdue, elle décida de faire confiance à son ainé et baissa sa garde. Elle découvrit alors quelque chose sur le visage de Dean qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant : un profond soulagement, une confiance aveugle et…de l’amour dans ses yeux. 

\- Cas…  
\- Dean ! T’es vivant ?! 

C’est avec surprise qu’elle assista à la plus belle étreinte entre deux hommes. Dean se laissa complètement allé contre « Cas », enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Elle vit également la main de ce dernier caresser tendrement le dos de son fils, comme pour le rassurer. Enfin, les deux hommes s’écartèrent et se dévisagèrent pendant un moment. 

\- Cas, où est Sam ?   
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Comment ça ?   
\- Quand nous sommes rentrés, une femme, une humaine nous attendait. Elle était armée Dean. Elle m’a expulsé. Je ne sais pas qui elle était et encore moins où se trouve Sam. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda alors Castiel en se tournant vers Mary. 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Dean qui semblait gêné. Il était toujours mignon comme ça. Il vit ses joues rosirent quand il lui répondit : 

\- Cas, c’est Mary…Winchester. 

Les yeux de l’ange s’écarquillèrent. Il avait failli agresser la mère de son petit-ami ! Génial comme première rencontre. Quant à Dean, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa mère était morte il y a longtemps, jamais il n’avait pensé assister à cette scène. Il la trouvait plutôt drôle dans les films, mais en vrai, ça l’était moins. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers sa mère qui attendait toujours des explications. 

\- Maman, c’est…Cas. Dit-il simplement. 

Il savait qu’il devait ajouter quelque chose, du genre : « Je te présente mon petit-ami » ou encore « C’est Castiel, l’homme que j’aime ». Mais tout ce qui sortit ne fut que :

\- C’est un ange.   
\- Répète un peu ? S’écria Mary, les yeux aussi grands que des assiettes.   
\- Un ange, expliqua son fils, tu sais avec les ailes…une harpe…  
\- Non je n’ai pas de harpe ! Protesta Castiel, sérieusement mais aussi exaspéré par le comportement de son compagnon.

Il comprenait que pour lui, ça ne devait pas être facile. Se retrouver face à sa mère décédée quand on était enfant et lui présenter l’homme qui partageait sa vie n’était pas une mince affaire ! Il préférerait traiter avec des démons à la place. Il décida alors de placer une main douce sur l’épaule de Dean, le pardonnant. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec lui, le remerciant silencieusement. 

\- Bon, fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, dis-moi tout. On doit trouver Sam maintenant ! 

Après avoir remarqué quelque chose d’étrange entre son fils et Castiel, Mary dut faire face…aux ordinateur ! Elle se pencha et admira la nouvelle technologie qui la dépassait totalement. Elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer les touches et les regards discrets entre les deux hommes. Visiblement, ils partageaient une forte complicité. A moins que…non ! Dean ne pouvait pas être…Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’interroger plus sur la sexualité de son fils. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois en direction d’une ferme où les hommes de lettres anglais retenaient son cadet. Après avoir trouvé Sam, elle comprit que celui-ci connaissait aussi Castiel. 

Peut-être qu’elle allait pouvoir lui poser des questions à son sujet plus tard. Elle le laissa cependant se remettre de sa torture et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses garçons, elle essaya de dormir mais en vain. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était une heure du matin. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle décida d’aller dans la cuisine se servir une tisane. Alors qu’elle allait rentré dans la pièce, elle entendit des voix qui en provenaient. Demeurant toujours dans l’ombre, elle se pencha et observa secrètement la scène. Son fils, habillé d’une robe de chambre, était assit sur une chaise, une tasse entre les mains et Castiel, vêtu d’un pantalon de survêtement et d’un t-shirt « AC/DC », se tenait debout à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. 

\- C’est ta mère, Dean. Elle comprendra.   
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, Cas ! T’es un ange, tu ne comprends pas ce genre de choses. Grommela le chasseur. 

Castiel poussa un soupire et prit place sur une chaise à côté, sa main toujours sur l’épaule de Dean. 

\- Penses-tu sincèrement qu’elle ne t’acceptera pas ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix calme. 

Dean leva des yeux désespérés vers lui et les traits tendus de son visage s’affaissèrent. 

\- Je ne sais pas.   
\- Aller, arrête de te tourmenter. Reviens au lit. 

Mary n’eut alors aucun doute. Castiel venait de déposer un doux baiser sur la tempe de son fils qui se laissa faire. Elle vit ensuite celui-ci le suivre et ils sortirent de la cuisine. Encore sous le choc, elle prit d’une main tremblante une tasse dans l’évier. Une fois son thé fait, elle prit place sur la chaise où Dean était assit auparavant. Sam, se frottant les yeux encore endormis, la trouva ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées. 

\- Maman ? Que fais-tu debout ?   
\- Et toi alors ? Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Sam ressemblait à un petit garçon, ses longs cheveux étaient en bataille et ses bras pendaient sur les côtés de son corps, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi en faire. 

\- Oh…juste un mauvais rêve. 

Il boita jusqu’à elle et s’assit en face. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, Mary osa poser la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis sa venue ici. 

\- Y-a-t-il quelque chose entre ton frère et Castiel que je ne sais pas ? 

Le visage de Sam perdit alors toutes ses couleurs. 

\- Maman…Tu devrais demander ça à Dean.   
\- Je sais mais…Tu sais, c’est un peu bizarre depuis… Ecoute, je ne pense pas qu’il me le dira de lui-même. 

Sam baissa la tête, comprenant. Ce n’était pourtant pas son rôle ! C’était à Dean d’avouer à sa mère ce qu’il se passait ! Mais comme toujours, il était le renfort de Dean, il avait ses arrières. Alors, si ça pouvait l’aider…

\- Ils sont ensemble, maman. 

Mary fronça les sourcils. 

\- Ensemble comme…ensemble ?  
\- Ouais, soupira-t-il, on connait Cas depuis dix ans maintenant. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de…particulier entre lui et Dean. C’est l’année dernière que j’ai compris. Dean me l’a enfin avoué quelques temps après. C’était plus qu’évident ! La façon dont ils se parlaient, dont ils se touchaient ou alors comment leurs comportements changeaient subitement quand ils étaient dans la même pièce…

Mary écouta en silence, s’adaptant aux informations qui venaient à elle petit à petit. Voyant qu’elle ne semblait pas plus troublée, Sam continua : 

\- Je ne l’ai jamais vu aussi heureux, maman. Tu ne l’as pas connu avant mais…c’était le genre de mec qui couchait de droite à gauche sans se préoccuper des conséquences. On a perdu des gens, de la famille, des amis. Il était…irrécupérable. Jusqu’à Castiel. Depuis qu’il est avec lui…il a changé. 

La mère leva alors les yeux vers son fils et sourit. C’est vrai qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour un fils homosexuel. Mais apparemment, c’était plus que ça. Son Dean était tout simplement tombé amoureux. 

\- Merci, Sam. Dit-elle, sincèrement.   
\- Retour au lit ? Fit-il, le visage toujours illuminé par une certaine tendresse. 

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans les couloirs du bunker. A présent qu’elle savait, les choses étaient plus faciles. Les garçons avait décidé de prendre une pause pendant quelques jours, afin de laisser Sam guérir de ses blessures. Même si Mary respectait sa relation de son fils, elle tenait toujours à avoir une conversation avec lui, afin de lui dire qu’il n’avait aucun soucis à se faire. Mais Dean Winchester, tout comme son père, était très réservé. Il la fuyait constamment, cherchant sans cesse une échappatoire. 

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu’elle trahissait une marque d’affection entre les deux hommes, quand ils pensaient qu’ils étaient seuls. Un soir, ils étaient tous devant la télé, les garçons sur le canapé et Mary dans un fauteuil. La soirée cinéma était l’une des exigences de Dean. Elle s’amusait à l’écouter clamer les films cultes que Sam n’avait pas vu, décrétant que « l’intello avait raté la moitié de sa vie ». Ce soir-là, Sam s’était endormi et bavait sur l’un des accoudoirs. Dean dut penser qu’elle était trop concentrée sur le film mais elle remarqua qu’il avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule de Castiel, collé à ses côtés. L’ange baissa le menton, et s’appuya aussi contre la tête de son compagnon. Ce soir-là, Dean s’endormit paisiblement. Quand vint le générique, Castiel échangea un regard gêné avec Mary. Il tenait à présent la main de son fils dans la sienne. 

\- Quand il dort je peux revoir mon Dean, ce petit garçon de quatre ans qui avait peur du noir. Dit-elle, les lèvres écartées dans un doux sourire. 

Rassuré, Castiel sourit à son tour, écoutant. 

\- Tu sais, quand il était petit, j’avais l’habitude de lui dire que des anges veillaient toujours sur lui. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que c’était vrai. Dit-elle à la fois nostalgique et amusée. 

Ils furent un peu dérangés par un ronflement bruyant de Dean qui s’enfonça plus profondément contre Castiel. Celui-ci caressait discrètement la main du chasseur avec le pouce. 

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là pour lui. 

L’ange leva la tête et ses yeux s’humidifièrent d’émotion. 

\- Merci Mary. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi…pour nous. 

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, le calme de la pièce perturbé par la respiration sifflante des deux frères endormis. 

\- Je m’occupe de Sam. Tu prends Dean ? Proposa-t-elle au bout d’un moment en se levant. 

Elle se dirigea vers Sam et le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller. 

\- Maman…pas maintenant…trop tôt…  
\- Sam mon chéri, tu devrais dormir dans ton lit.   
\- Ok…

Elle caressa ses longs cheveux et l’accompagne jusqu’à sa chambre. Derrière elle, Castiel se battait avec son ainé. 

\- S’il-te-plait Dean ! Tu seras mieux dans notre lit !  
\- Hum…

Il décida alors de le secouer et le porta à moitié dans le bunker. Une fois arrivé au lit, il commença à déshabiller son compagnon. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller et râla : 

\- C’est bon Cas ! Je suis pas un bébé ! 

Il chassa d’une main celle de son petit-ami qui défaisait sa ceinture. Une fois en caleçon, il replongea dans les oreillers, ses cheveux courts caressant l’oreille de Castiel. Celui-ci se pencha et lui murmura : 

\- Tu devrais parler à ta mère.   
\- Hum…pourquoi ? Fit Dean d’une voix pâteuse.   
\- Juste…fais-le, d’accord ?   
\- Hum…

Et Dean se rendormit. Le lendemain matin, Mary, Sam et Castiel prenait le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, discutant, riant, comme une vraie famille. Un Dean en robe de chambre, les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, une barbe mal rasée et les marques de l’oreiller encore sur le visage, entra. Il poussa un bâillement avant de se diriger vers eux. Il ébouriffa les longs cheveux de son frère en guise de bonjour et se dirigea vers Castiel, ignorant les protestations de Sam qui replaçait correctement ses mèches. Il se pencha alors vers l’ange et lui donna un profond baiser sur les lèvres. Castiel, d’abord surpris parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais embrassé en présence de sa mère, fondit ensuite contre le baiser et vint caresser sa joue d’une main. Sam assista à la scène, un immense sourire sur le visage et échangea un regard amusé avec sa mère. Celle-ci ne dit rien, profitant de voir son fils heureux. 

\- Bonjour Dean. De bonne humeur aujourd’hui ? Fit Castiel quand le chasseur se retira.   
\- Hum…Grogna-t-il, encore un peu endormis. 

Il se dirigea vers la machine à café quand soudain, il se figea. Puis, tel un robot, il pivota sur lui-même, écarquilla les yeux et fixa sa mère. Il venait enfin de réaliser. Apparemment, il avait juste oublié sa présence. Sam se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son beau-frère : 

\- Au fait Cas, j’ai…j’ai un…truc à te montrer dans la bibliothèque.   
\- Oh heu…d’accord. 

Les deux se levèrent, laissant Dean seul avec sa mère. Ils commencèrent alors en même temps : 

\- Maman, je…  
\- Dean, je…

Ils se turent et se dévisagèrent, légèrement tendus et mal à l’aise. 

\- Je suis désolé. Dit finalement Dean.   
\- Pourquoi, mon chéri ?   
\- Et bien, je ne t’ai rien dit à propos de Cas et moi…  
\- Mon coeur, je comprends. C’est ta vie privée. Tu n’as pas à tout partager avec moi. J’ai été absente toute ta vie.   
\- Oui mais t’es toujours ma mère. J’aurais dû.   
\- Ecoutes, je l’avais déjà compris avant.   
\- Quoi ? Comment ?   
\- Disons que vous n’êtes pas très discrets… 

Dean ferma les yeux, repensant à la soirée cinéma. Mary, amusée, se mit à rire. 

\- Maman…  
\- Non écoute Dean, je n’ai aucun problème avec ça.   
\- Vraiment ?

Parfois, elle revoyait tellement son petit garçon. Dean la regardait avec ces mêmes yeux qui attendent juste un peu d’amour de sa mère. 

\- Chéri… Tu es heureux. C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. 

Dean demeura silencieux. Puis, il hocha simplement la tête, s’approcha de Mary et l’enlaça. C’est bref, sobre, et court mais suffisant. Elle profita du geste et répondit par une caresse dans le dos de son fils. Une fois séparés, Dean retourna dans sa chambre et Mary dans la sienne, sans un mot.   
Le lendemain matin, Mary se dirigea dans le couloir vers la chambre de Dean. Enfin non, celle de Dean et Castiel. Lorsqu’elle toqua à la porte, ce fut l’ange du seigneur qui répondit. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement qu’elle reconnu comme étant celui de Dean. Ses cheveux se dressaient en bataille sur sa tête et ses yeux trahissaient encore un peu de sommeil. 

\- Mary ? Fit-il d’une voix endormie.   
\- Bonjour Castiel. On a besoin de toi et de Dean. On a trouvé Lucifer.   
\- D’accord, on arrive. 

Elle attendit patiemment dans le couloir et entendit malgré elle le couple se lever. 

\- Dean ?   
\- Hum…  
\- Sam et ta mère ont trouvé Lucifer.   
\- Pas maintenant Cas…  
\- Je sais mais tu dois te lever. Dean !   
\- Ok…

Des bruits de draps émirent de la pièce et un Dean torse-nu apparut à la porte. Il échangea un étrange regard avec Mary, comme s’il s’autorisait désormais à lui monter sa relation avec l’ange. A ce moment, une complicité muette naquit entre la mère et le fis. Elle venait de rentrer dans la famille.


	2. PRISON BREAK

L’ange en devenait malade. Cela faisait à présent pratiquement quatre mois que les frères Winchester avaient disparu. Il avait retourné ciel et terre, au sens figuré du terme et pourtant il revenait chaque soir bredouille. Il pouvait voir l’espoir puis la déception dans les yeux de Mary, sa nouvelle colocataire et amie, quand il revenait les bras vides. Désormais, une forte amitié était née entre lui et la chasseuse. Elle le considérait comme un fils et lui comme une mère avec néanmoins ce respect mutuel pour chacun. Un jour, Mary le surpris dans le canapé, vêtu des vêtements de Dean. 

\- Il te manque, n’est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.  
\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision. 

Il regardait en boucle tous les épisodes de Star Wars. Cela lui rappelait Dean.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-elle alors, sursautant légèrement à certaines images. 

Ils demeurèrent ainsi en silence jusqu’à ce que Mary se lève, les yeux illuminés par une nouvelle idée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Allons prendre un verre ! 

Castiel n’eut guère le choix. Il avait vite compris que lorsque Mary Winchester voulait quelque chose, elle l’obtenait. Il la suivit donc dans un bar, prit place avec elle au bord du comptoir et commanda une bière.

\- Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Demanda subitement Mary d’une voix grave.

D’abord surpris par la question, Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et commença : 

\- Il m’a poignardé.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Enfin, il y a essayé. Il ne savait pas à l’époque que j’étais un ange. Disons que le lien que nous avons aujourd’hui s’est développé plutôt difficilement. Pourtant, il était là à la seconde où j’ai posé les yeux sur lui. 

Mary esquissa un sourire. On pouvait voir un amour profond dans son expression à chaque fois que le nom de son fils effleurait les lèvres de l’ange. 

\- Pour vous dire la vérité Mary, j’ai sauvé Dean de l’Enfer. 

La chasseuse ne dit rien même si on pouvait apercevoir les couleurs quitter sa peau petit à petit. 

\- Votre fils était un élément important dans notre guerre contre l’apocalypse. Mon tout premier devoir était de le surveiller.  
\- Mais tu as fait bien plus que ça, n’est-ce pas ? 

Castiel leva les yeux vers elle. 

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. C’était la première fois de ma vie que je ressentais une émotion et…c’était tellement fort. J’ai cru que je n’allais pas y survivre. Mais lorsque je regarde votre fils…tout est calme à nouveau…comme au paradis.  
\- On va les retrouver, Castiel. Dit-elle afin de le rassurer.  
\- Mais ils peuvent être n’importe où…

Au même moment, Dean Winchester priait dans sa cellule de prison. Il n’avait cessé de prier son ange depuis que lui et Sam avaient été enfermés. Seulement ses appels désespérés demeuraient sans réponses. Il leva les yeux vers le mur en face en lui où ses graffitis commençaient à prendre de plus en plus de place. Il compta. Quatre mois. 

\- Putain Cas ! Où es-tu ? J’ai besoin de toi !

Il avait tout essayé, élaboré chaque plan d’évasion, construis le plan de la prison dans sa tête, pensé à une quelconque négociation avec le FBI mais rien ne fonctionnait. Lui et son frère étaient coincés ici pour le reste de leur vie. Il ressentit alors un profond déchirement. Il venait à peine de retrouver sa mère, de se réconcilier avec son frère et de commencer sa relation avec Cas, ce n’était pas…Cas. Il lui manquait. Terriblement et plus que jamais. Il se sentait comme vide sans lui. Seule sa mystérieuse connexion avec l’ange le gardait envie entre ces quatre murs. Il repensa à leur rencontre et sourit. Puis brusquement, son visage pâlit. Il n’avait jamais dit à Cas à quel point il l’aimait. Parce que oui, il l’aimait, de toute son âme. C’était décidé, il devait sortir d’ici. 

Les jours continuaient de défiler. Mary avait trouvé une vieille photo de ses fils dans la commode de Castiel. Elle sourit en feuilletant l’album de famille. A la fin, elle fut surprise d’y trouver une photo de Castiel et Dean. Les deux semblaient partager un dîner avec d’autres gens et on pouvait voir la main de l’ange sur la cuisse du chasseur. Les deux hommes rayonnaient, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle retourna la photo et y vit l’inscription « Dîner chez Jody le 12 mars 2016 ».

\- Mary ?!

Elle se retourna et vit un Castiel paniqué sur le pas de la porte. 

\- Dean vient d’appeler. 

Il courait de toutes ses forces afin d’éviter les gars du FBI qui étaient à leur poursuite. A chaque points de côtés qu’il ressentait, il s’efforçait de penser à Castiel. A son obsession pour les abeilles, à son incompréhension des chefs-d’oeuvres cinématographiques, à son pouvoir qu’il exerçait irréfutablement sur lui et surtout à la fois où il pourrait enfin lui dire qu’il était l’amour de sa vie.

Mary et Castiel arrivèrent dans la forêt, au point de rendez-vous. La chasseuse ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que l’ange était anxieux. Il avait peut-être raison de l’être. Après tout, cela faisait cinq mois que Dean et Sam avaient disparu, enfermés dans une prison fédérale au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l’extérieur. Et s’ils avaient changé ? Soudain, ils aperçurent de l’agitation parmi les feuilles. Ils s’approchèrent prudemment et poussèrent un soupire de soulagement à la vue des deux frères. 

Sam se jeta dans les bras de Castiel qui répondit à l’étreinte même si son attention était accaparée par Dean. Puis le jeune Winchester aperçut sa mère et se précipita vers elle. Quant à Dean, il était couvert de boue et de poussière. Ses traits trahissaient une profonde fatigue et l’éclat dans ses yeux avait disparu. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de l’ange. Ce dernier restait calme et immobile. Il n’osait pas faire le premier pas, comme s’il était face à un animal sauvage. Finalement, cet animal se dirigea vers lui et s’enfouit dans ses bras. Rassuré, Castiel resserra ses bras autour de l’homme et enfonça son nez dans sa poitrine. 

\- Cas…Murmura Dean d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion. 

Mary et Sam se tenaient en retrait, observant la scène humblement, leur donnant ainsi l’intimité dont les deux hommes avaient besoin. 

\- Tu m’as manqué. Confia le vieux chasseur. 

Son ange s’écarta de lui et leva des yeux humides. Il était sur le point de s’écrouler devant son petit-ami. Pourtant ce n’était pas lui qui avait été écarté de la société pendant plusieurs mois. Seulement, tout le poids de l’inquiétude qui le pesait commençait à s’emparer de lui. Et Dean comprit. Celui-ci s’approcha, mit une main douce sur sa joue et déposa l’un des baisers les plus tendres que Dean Winchester pouvait donner. Castiel fondit sous le contacte. D’une main tremblante, il prit celle de Dean dans la sienne et s’apprêtait à lui avouer ses sentiments quand ce dernier le devança : 

\- Je t’aime. 

Les yeux de l’ange s’illuminèrent alors et il répondit par un autre baiser, plus féroce, plus dépendant et plus animal. Dean fondit à son tour puis il se souvint de la présence des deux autres et rompit le moment. Il aperçut sa mère par-dessus l’épaule de son petit-ami et vint la rejoindre. 

\- Maman…Tu vas bien ?  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri, et toi ? 

Ils se prirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, profitant de l’instant, comme il se devait. Sam tousseta, leur rappelant qu’ils devaient y aller. Dean n’avait rien vu venir quand Castiel assassina Billie. Il se souvint encore de la peur qu’il avait ressenti quand Castiel avait enfoncé son poignard dans la faucheuse. Quelles étaient les terribles conséquences qu’ils allaient devoir subir après ça ? Et si ce n’était que le début d’un long tourment…

Les jours passèrent et Maru était repartie à la chasse avec les hommes de lettres. Sam était donc seul pour assister au carnage entre Dean et Castiel. L’ange qui faisait tout pour retrouver Kelly et l’enfant devait en plus faire face à un petit-ami énervé. Il se souvenait encore de la dispute….

_\- Es-tu seulement conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?! S’emporta Dean tandis qu’ils rentraient dans leur chambre._  
\- Oui. Parfaitement. Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Rétorqua Castiel.  
\- Ce marché était de notre responsabilité, Cas ! C’était à nous de le régler ! Pas toi !  
\- Es-tu sérieusement en train de dire que j’aurais dû te laisser mourir et regarder ?! 

_Dean se tut. Il pouvait à présent voir la douleur dans les yeux de l’ange. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et répondit :_

_\- Tu n’avais rien à voir avec ça. Tu n’étais pas dans cette cellule.  
\- Tu as raison. Je n’y étais pas. J’étais trop occupé à te rechercher partout, à rassurer ta mère et à m’écrouler le soir quand je pensais que tu étais mort ! Je pensais que tu étais mort, Dean !_

_Le chasseur recula, surpris par l’explosion de Castiel. Jamais il ne l’avait vu aussi en colère, aussi…inquiet._

_\- Et maintenant ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement._  
\- Et maintenant quoi ? Demanda Castiel, l’incompréhension visible sur son visage.  
\- Et maintenant c’est à mon tour, c’est ça ? De te regarder mourir. Parce que c’est souvent le cas quand de « terribles conséquences » sont impliquées !  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer…  
\- Oh si je le sais très bien ! En tout cas, je sais qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir. 

_Sur ce, Dean attrapa ses affaires et sortit en claquant la violemment la porte derrière lui, laissant un Castiel désespéré._

Mary prenait un petit-déjeuner dans le café du coin quand elle aperçut Castiel s’assoir à ses côtés. 

\- Cas ! Tu n’es pas au bunker avec les garçons ?  
\- Votre fils ne me parle plus… Laissa-t-il tomber, les yeux rivés sur le comptoir. 

La chasseuse leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle en croyait le Dean de ses souvenirs, elle imaginait bien que son fils était toujours plus têtu qu’une mule.

\- Je suis désolée, Castiel. Laisse-lui du temps.  
\- Mais nous n’avons pas le temps, Mary ! Nous devons retrouver Kelly et se préparer à la suite ! Et puis, il m’a viré de la chambre… 

Mary ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’ange du seigneur connaissait ses premiers problèmes de couple. Et c’était assez drôle à regarder. 

\- Castiel, que t’a-t-il dit quand vous vous êtes retrouvés ? 

L’ange hésita. Il ne savait pas s’il était suffisant proche avec Mary pour lui confier de telles choses intimes entre lui et son fils. Finalement, il décida de suivre son coeur et répondit : 

\- Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait.   
\- Alors tu n’as pas à t’en faire. Je connais mon fils. Il n’est pas en colère contre toi. En vérité, il est mort de peur.  
\- Vraiment ? Fit Castiel surpris, levant enfin les yeux vers la femme.  
\- Vraiment. Il a peur de te perdre. Et d’après ce que j’ai compris, il a déjà perdu beaucoup de gens. Sois juste indulgent avec lui.  
\- Indulgent…  
\- Laisse-lui du temps et il reviendra vers toi. S’il t’a dit qu’il t’aimait, fais-lui confiance. Dean ne dit pas ce genre de chose au hasard. 

 

Castiel hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il était maintenant rassuré. Il remercia Mary et s’envola, retournant auprès de l’homme qu’il aimait.


	3. JALOUX ET POSSESSIF

Castiel ne dormait plus au Bunker. Il avait abandonné ses efforts avec Dean. Désormais les deux hommes s’ignoraient délibérément. Sam pouvait voir la douleur dans leurs yeux. Mais plus il essayait de les réconcilier et plus la situation empirait. Cependant ce matin, quand Castiel leur avoua qu’il partait à la recherche d’un ami sûrement en détresse, Dean l’accompagna. La tension dans la voiture était palpable. Pour Sam, le trajet lui paraissait interminable, obligé de subir soit le silence pesant soit les disputes d’un vieux couple marié. 

Enfin, quand ils arrivèrent au café où Icham, le contacte de Castiel, leur avait donné rendez-vous, les choses s’apaisèrent légèrement. Enfin, pas tellement. Dean et Sam attendaient dehors, Icham détestait les humains. Le cadet des Winchester pouvait voir l’énervement et l’inquiétude dans les yeux de son aîné qui faisait les cents pas, tel un chat agité devant le café. Bien sûr, il connaissait la suite. A peine une minute plus tard et Dean décida de rentrer quand même. Il croisa immédiatement le regard de son petit-ami qui poussa un soupire exaspéré. 

\- Sam. Dean. Siffla Castiel, gêné devant Icham qui toisait les nouveaux venus.   
\- J’ai dit de venir seul. Grommela ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur Dean. 

Celui-ci venait de s’assoir à côté de Castiel, bien serré contre lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Cependant, n’importe qui pouvait voir la forte jalousie qui émanait du chasseur. Un jeu de regards provocateurs s’ensuivit entre l’ami et le compagnon de Castiel. 

\- Ce sont mes amis. Mes amis qui n’écoutent pas très bien. Fit-il en jetant un coup assassin à Dean qui arborait le même sourire décontenancé. 

Icham haussa un sourcils. Il n’était pas du tout intimité par cet humain pathétique. Il avait néanmoins remarqué les doigts de ce dernier qui, croisés, cherchaient tant bien que mal le contact avec ceux de Cas. Quelque chose se passait entre son ancien ami et cet homme. Peu importe, il était en mission. Il ignora son amertume et poursuivit sa discussion avec l’ange. Lorsque Icham quitta enfin le café, la dispute entre Dean et Castiel avait repris. 

\- Quand je dis de ne pas venir, ça veut dire ne pas venir ! Je n’ai pas parlé en énochien !   
\- Bien sûr Cas, j’allais te laisser partir à un rendez-vous secret avec ces connards sans renforts ! S’écria ironiquement le chasseur.   
\- Je n’avais pas besoin de renfort, Dean ! Encore moins de ton attitude jalouse et stupide.   
\- Moi ? Jaloux ? Sérieusement, ce mec est un fils-de-pute qui ne cherche qu’à profiter de toi !  
\- Ce fils de pute est mon ami. Je le connais. Et je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir pour me rendre la vie plus difficile, Dean. 

Sam se raclât la gorge, essayant de les calmer. Mais il n’en fut rien, Dean continua d’exploser : 

\- Tu ne m’as pas demandé de venir tout court ! Je croyais qu’on était ensemble Cas, toi et moi. C’est ça ton problème, tu me laisses toujours de côté, tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Ce n’est pas parce que tu es un ange du seigneur que tu vaux mieux que tout le monde ! J’ai mon mot à dire aussi ! Je ne suis p…

Mais le chasseur fut brusquement interrompu par les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes. C’était un baiser bref, furtif, mais suffisant pour le déstabiliser. L’ange s’écarta rapidement et lui adressa un regard ferme.

\- Tais-toi. 

Dean en resta sans voix. Il n’osa même pas chercher les yeux de son frère. Il resta assis sur la banquette, face à Cas. 

\- Maintenant des anges se font tuer. Alors je vais travailler avec Icham, avec n’importe qui, tout comme vous. Je dois y aller. 

Sur ce, il se leva, poussa légèrement Dean qui s’écarta afin de le laisser passer. Puis il sortit du café, sans un regard en arrière. L’ainé des Winchester se tourna vers son cadet, complètement bouleversé. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres, gêné et désolé pour son frère. 

Pourtant, Dean avait raison. Icham les avait trompé. Le chasseur se précipita afin de rejoindre Cas dans l’église et le prévenir. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par le traitre qui envoya valser Dean à travers la pièce. 

\- Dean ! S’écria Castiel en apercevant le corps de son compagnon contre le mur, la tête contre le sol. 

Puis il se jeta sur son ancien ami. Ils se battirent pendant de longues minutes mais Icham finit par avoir le dessus. Il allait achever Castiel quand Dean réapparut, une main prête à se poser sur un sigle dessiné au mur avec son sang. Il allait renvoyer ce fils-de-pute au ciel. Pourtant, ce dernier avait préparé ses arguments. Il s’avança lentement vers Dean, un sourire aux lèvres : 

\- Vas-y. Tu m’exploseras mais tu exploseras aussi tous les anges dans cette pièce.

Dean jeta un coup d’oeil à Castiel qui, étalé par terre dans une marre de sang, lutta contre la douleur. Ils se regardèrent longuement et le coeur du chasseur manqua un battement. Castiel lui faisait confiance. 

\- Moi, je survivrai. En revanche, Cas est blessé. Il pourrait vivre ou son corps pourrait gicler contre ces murs. A toi de décider. Es-tu prêt à sacrifier ton petit-ami ? 

Dean réfléchit rapidement. Le calcul était vite fait. Il baissa alors lentement la main. 

\- Ouais. C’est ce que je pensais. Ricana Icham. 

Finalement, l’ange traitre ne s’en sortit pas si bien. Quelques temps après, il fut assassiné par Lily Sunder qui obtint vengeance. Dean courut vers Castiel qui gémit de douleur en se redressant. 

\- Cas ? S’écria-t-il d’une voix tremblante.   
\- Je vais bien Dean. 

Le chasseur aida son compagnon à se relever, gardant une main rassurante sur son dos. 

\- Merci.   
\- Pour quoi ? Fit Winchester, surpris.   
\- Pour ne pas m’avoir fait exploser.   
\- Et bien pour une fois, tu m’as fait confiance. 

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et, excédé, s’exclama : 

\- Mon dieu, faites une thérapie de couple ! 

De retour au Bunker, Dean ne put s’empêcher de repenser à sa dispute avec Cas dans le café. Lui, jaloux ? Jamais de la vie ! Et puis quoi encore. Oui c’est vrai qu’il n’aimait qu’on touche à son ange, ou bien qu’on partage un regard avec lui sans sa permission. Enfin de compte, peut-être qu’il était possessif. Il décida de s’aérer la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se préparait un bon hamburger fait maison quand son frère débarqua dans la pièce. 

\- Tu m’en fais un aussi ? Demanda-t-il enjoué, les yeux rivés avec avidité sur la poêle.   
\- Y’a marqué cuistot sur mon front ? Râla Dean, le nez froncé tel un félin mécontent.  
\- D’accord. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Soupira le cadet en prenant place à table. 

Son frère demeura un instant silencieux, comme à son habitude. Puis il se tourna vers lui, une spatule à la main. 

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je le suis ? C’est n’importe quoi ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?   
\- Est-ce qu’on parle toujours de l’ange Icham qui a été tué par Lily Sunder ?   
\- Oui j’étais un peu énervé d’avoir été mis de côté, continua Dean en l’ignorant, mais j’avais raison ! Ce gars était un connard, la preuve !   
\- Dean…C’est normal.  
\- De quoi ? Fit-il en retournant à sa poêle.  
\- D’être jaloux. Cas est ton petit-ami. Tu tiens clairement à lui. Il n’y a rien de mal à ça.   
\- Alors pourquoi m’en veut-il ? Grommela-t-il après avoir dressé les deux assiettes.  
\- Dean…Imagine si la situation était inversée. Que ressentirait Castiel si quelqu’un te faisait les yeux doux ? 

Le chasseur posa les plats sur la table et réfléchit en même temps. Après une première bouchée, il s’exclama : 

\- Ça ne serait pas possible.   
\- De quoi ?   
\- Que Castiel soit jaloux. On parle de Castiel, Sam ! L’ange du seigneur qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un porno et une série télé !   
\- Tu vois, c’est ça ton problème. Tu oublies toujours que Cas ressent des émotions. 

Dean fixa sa fourchette pendant de longues minutes, digérant l’information. Il poussa alors un soupire. Encore une fois, son frère avait raison. 

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas eu de sexe avec le gars depuis des mois et je finis par devenir aussi émotif qu’une nana enceinte.   
\- Mec ! Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle, s’il-te-plait. 

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la pudeur du cadet. Puis les deux frères se penchèrent sur leur hamburgers et mangèrent en toute complicité.


	4. MY NAME IS DEAN WINCHESTER AND CAS IS MY...

Dean grogna en cherchant son porte-feuille. Apparemment, d’après l’homme aux cheveux longs, une sorcière lui avait jeté un sort qui effaçait sa mémoire petit à petit. Ils étaient dans la chambre d’un motel, au bord de la route. L’homme du nom de Sam l’avait laissé avec une petite femme rousse. Cette dernière était aussi une sorcière et cherchait un remède pour lui. Après avoir touché et joué avec ce qui l’entourait, il décida de regarder dans son porte-feuille. Peut-être qu’il allait pouvoir y trouver des informations sur lui. Il le trouva dans la poche de sa veste et l’ouvrit. Il en sortit une carte d’identité, une carte verte, quelques billets mais rien d’autres d’intéressant. 

\- Mon nom est Robert Ford ? Demanda-t-il à la sorcière. 

Rowena se tourna vers lui et faillit pouffer de rire. 

\- Non, idiot. Ton nom est Dean Winchester. C’est une fausse carte d’identité. 

Dean haussa les sourcils. 

\- Pourquoi j’ai une fausse carte ?   
\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Bien sûr que tu ne te souviens pas….C’est à cause de ton travail, avec ton frère, Sam ? 

Seulement, aucune lueur apparut dans les yeux vides du chasseur qui baissa la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Il se rappela alors qu’il avait aussi un portable. Il le chercha à son tour et le trouva dans sa poche arrière de jean. Lorsqu’il alluma l’écran, il tomba sur une photo. Il se reconnut dessus, les bras entourés autour des épaules d’un autre homme, faisant face à la caméra. 

\- C’est qui ? Demanda-t-il en montrant l’image à la sorcière. 

Celle-ci esquissa un sourire, amusée par la situation. 

\- C’est Castiel.   
\- Castiel ? C’est un prénom ça ?   
\- Oui. Et figure-toi que tu as un lien particulier avec lui.

Dean plissa des yeux. Il fixa la photo et tenta de faire travailler son esprit dans le but d’obtenir un souvenir. Mais c’était le néant. 

\- C’est aussi mon frère ? Supposa-t-il alors.   
\- Non, idiot. C’est ton petit-ami. 

Le chasseur ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Il se concentra alors sur le visage de l’inconnu et s’enfonça dans les contrées profondes de son cerveau, cherchant un mot, un nom, un évènement particulier qui le relierait à cet homme. 

\- Cas…Murmura-t-il. 

Les traits de la sorcière s’affaissèrent. Elle commençait à ressentir de la pitié pour le jeune homme. On aurait dit un petit garçon complètement perdu qui tentait de faire les choses bien mais qui n’y arrivait pas. Elle poussa donc un soupire et vint s’assoir à ses côtés, sur le lit. Elle prit le portable de ses mains et commenta :

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés il y a dix ans. Son nom complet est Castiel mais tu l’appelles Cas. Il ferait tout pour te protéger, Dean. 

Le chasseur posa une question qui prit au dépourvu la sorcière. 

\- Alors pourquoi n’est-il pas là ? 

Elle détourna le regard, cherchant une réponse convenable. Puis un faux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle répondit : 

\- A cause de son propre travail.   
\- Ah bon ? Il fait quoi ? 

Mais avant qu’elle ne réponde, Sam débarqua dans la chambre, un portable contre l’oreille.

\- Non Cas, il va bien. Non, il ne va pas mourir ! Oui, Rowena est sur le coup. Donne-lui du temps. Non, concentre-toi sur Kelly et le bébé. Je t’appellerai s’il y a du nouveau.   
\- C’est Cas ? Demanda Dean d’un ton innocent, un doigt pointé vers le portable de son frère.   
\- Attends mec, ne raccroche pas, quelqu’un veut te parler. 

Sam passa son portable à Dean qui l’examina du bout des doigts avant de le poser contre son oreille. 

\- A…llô ? Hésita-t-il.

Il fut surpris quand une voix lointaine lui répondit clairement : 

\- Dean ?! Tu vas bien ?!  
\- Cas ?  
\- Oui, c’est moi. Ecoute, tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et je serai là.   
\- Non, tu dois finir ton travail…  
\- Mon travail ? 

Dans la confusion, Sam échangea un regard interrogatif avec Rowena qui leva les yeux, faisant mine de n’y être pour grand-chose. 

\- Ecoute Dean, reprit Castiel, tu dois te concentrer et trouver la sorcière. Ne l’oublie pas. C’est important.   
\- Ou je ne me souviendrais plus jamais de toi…Répondit le chasseur d’une voix subitement grave et sérieuse. 

Il entendit un long soupire à l’autre bout du fil avant que l’ange ne reprenne : 

\- Fais attention à toi, Dean.  
\- Toi aussi Cas. Répondit-il même s’il n’avait aucun souvenirs de cet homme. 

Et il raccrocha. Sam en avait le coeur serré. Ce n’était pas juste ce qui arrivait à son frère. Il ne méritait pas ça. Voyant à quel point il était bouleversé, il prit Dean par le bras et l’emmena dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut son grand-frère assit sur le siège des toilettes, la tête entre les mains. A la vue de son frère abattu, Sam sentit son coeur se serrer. Il vint s’assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et posa une main rassurante sur le genoux de Dean. 

\- Alors c’est qui m’attend à la fin…Je vais mourir seul et amnésique.   
\- Ne dis pas ça Dean, on va trouver une solution. Comme on le fait toujours.   
\- Sam, je sens ma vie entière s’évaporer à l’intérieur de mon cerveau. Je peux le sentir ! Tuer des monstres c’est une chose mais ça…

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux courts, le visage tiré par l’inquiétude et le désespoir. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Jamais il n’avait vu son frère aussi…perdu. Il chassa les larmes qui lui venaient et se racla la gorge. 

\- J’avais 17 ans. 

Dean releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. De quoi Sam parlait-il ? 

\- J’avais 17 ans et c’était le rendez-vous parent-professeur au lycée. Les parents de tous mes camarades venaient au rendez-vous ce jour-là et moi, j’attendais Papa. Evidement, au bout de plusieurs heures, j’ai compris qu’il ne viendrait pas. J’avais honte. Tout le monde me regardait. Les gens commençaient à croire que j’avais menti et je n’avais pas de famille. Les professeurs s’impatientaient, alors je m’apprêtais à partir quand j’ai aperçu la voiture sur le parking. C’était toi, Dean. T’es sorti, le sourire aux lèvres, comme d’habitude. Tu m’as sauvé ce jour-là. 

Le jeune chasseur leva les yeux vers son grand-frère qui regardait dans le vide, à la recherche de ce précieux souvenir. Il semblait bouleversé. Néanmoins, la méthode fonctionnait. Le désespoir avait disparu de son visage, à la place on pouvait y voir du soulagement et de la…nostalgie. Alors Sam continua : 

\- Metatron, le script de Dieu, t’avait tué alors que tu portais la marque de Cain. Longue histoire. Bref, tu as ressuscité en tant que démon. T’étais sur le point de me tuer avec un marteau quand tu t’es arrêté. Je me suis retourné, j’ai vu Cas et j’ai compris. Il t’a embrassé et tu t’es calmé. 

Le coeur de Dean battait à cent à l’heure au souvenir de ce jour. Sa poitrine se serrait de plus en plus à la sensation qu’il avait éprouvé quand Castiel l’avait embrassé pour le ramener à la vie humaine. Il se souvenait. 

\- Continue…Murmura-t-il, les yeux humides. 

Sam renforça le contact de sa main sur le genoux de son frère et poursuivit : 

\- Tu portais toujours la marque et tu souffrais de terribles cauchemars. Une nuit, je me suis réveillé et je t’ai vu, en sueur dans le lit, criant de toutes tes forces. Je me suis alors couché à tes côtés, j’ai…j’ai caressé ton front et tu t’es apaisé. Je suis resté comme ça, jusqu’à ce que tu te rendormes dans un sommeil paisible.   
\- Cas…  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Cas me faisait la même chose…

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Puis les deux frères se regardèrent, encore émus. Enfin, Dean dit d’une petite voix : 

\- Merci.   
\- De rien, frangin. Bon, je dois y aller. Pas de bêtises, d’accord ? Fit-il en se levant, un doigt pointé vers le chasseur. 

Ce dernier hocha la tête et sentit ses mains trembler à la vue de Sam qui partait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il fit couler l’eau et s’en jeta sur la figure, appréciant la fraicheur sur son visage encore chaud. Puis il fixa le miroir. Il reconnaissait à peine le Dean Winchester qui se reflétait à lui. Il maintint le regard et prononça d’une voix grave : 

\- Mon nom est Dean Winchester. Sam est mon frère, Mary est ma mère et Cas est…Cas est…mon petit-ami. 

Il esquissa un fin sourire, ravi de s’être souvenu. Il décida de continuer afin de ne rien oublier. 

\- Mon nom est Dean Winchester et…et…Sam…Mary…Ca…Cas ? 

Son coeur s’arrêta de battre. Il ne se souvenait plus. Non, non, il devait continuer. Ça allait lui revenir. 

\- Mon nom est…Mon nom…Mon…

Il demeura ainsi, vingt minute, immobile, fixant le vide. Le sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, il ne voyait plus, n’entendait plus. Ce fut avec des trémolos dans la voix qu’il articula ces mots : 

\- Je ne sais pas…

Sam venait de raccrocher avec Rowena. L’état de Dean s’aggravait. Il se hâta alors d’envoyer un message à Castiel. Peut-être que l’ange pouvait aider. Le vieux chasseur était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain quand la sorcière toqua à la porte. 

\- Quoi ? Grommela-t-il.   
\- Dean, quelqu’un au téléphone pour toi. 

Il ouvrit la porte, ignora le fait qu’il ne reconnaissait pas du tout la petite femme, s’empara du portable et retourna s’isoler sur les toilettes.

\- Allô ?   
\- Dean ?!

Donc son nom était Dean. 

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.   
\- C’est…Castiel. 

Il pouvait entendre la voix de l’inconnu trembler d’émotion à l’autre bout du fil. 

\- Ah. D’accord. 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. 

\- Je suis…Tu sais quoi, oublie. Ce n’est pas important. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.   
\- Oh heu…ça va. Je regarde la télé. 

Il pouvait entendre l’homme lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait raison. Cette conversation était inutile. 

\- Dean, tout va bien se passer….

Mais le vieux Winchester n’entendait plus. Son esprit était accaparé par…un lointain souvenir.

_Dean attendait sagement dans son lit, tremblant d’appréhension. Il venait tout juste d’été guéri grâce à son frère et à son ange. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier allait lui pardonner. Il avait agit tel un véritable monstre ces dernières semaines. Evidemment que Castiel ne voudra pas revenir avec lui. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs et s’enfonça dans les oreillers. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit._

_\- Je vais bien, Sam. Ronchonna-t-il.  
\- C’est moi, Dean. _

_Reconnaissant la voix grave et sensuelle, le chasseur se retourna brusquement. Il croisa le regard intense de son compagnon qui s’approcha du lit. Il grimpa à ses côtés et s’allongea sur le dos, les yeux au plafond._

_\- Cas…  
\- C’est bon, Dean. Tout va bien se passer. _

_Puis il embrassa son chasseur sur le front et s’enfonça à son tour dans les couvertures._

\- Dean ? Dean ! T’es toujours là ?! Fit la voix provenant du téléphone.  
\- Heu, oui Cas…Je suis toujours là. Répondit le chasseur, les yeux à présent fermés.   
\- Tu vas bien ?   
\- Ouais. Tout va bien se passer.


	5. C'ÉTAIT GRAVE

Castiel remua. Il était confortablement enfouit sous les couvertures quand une compilation de bips incessant perturba son sommeil. Il grogna faiblement et ouvrit des yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Puis il soupira en découvrant l’origine de l’élément perturbateur. Cet élément n’était autre que son petit-ami, adossé au lit, les jambes sous la couette, qui envoyait une multitude de textos, l’air concentré sur le visage. 

\- Dean…  
\- Hum ? 

Le chasseur ne leva pas les yeux de son portable. Il semblait happé par sa conversation virtuelle. 

\- Encore Mary ? Soupira l’ange en se retournant sur le dos.   
\- Hum. 

Castiel soupira une nouvelle fois. 

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes réconciliés maintenant mais…est-ce absolument nécessaire les textos à six heures du matin ? 

Les doigts de Dean s’arrêtèrent subitement de pianoter. 

\- Il est six heures ? S’écria-t-il en relevant la tête.   
\- Oui…  
\- Ça tombe bien, Mary a besoin de notre aide pour une chasse. 

Sur ce, tel un gamin excité, le chasseur se jeta du lit et courut chopper ses affaires. La tête décoiffée de l’ange émergea de l’oreiller : 

\- Une douche avant, non ? 

Malheureusement, la douche attendra. Ils étaient désormais tous attablés à un café, les yeux rivés sur le menu. Evidemment, comme à son habitude, Dean ne pouvait s’empêcher de draguer la serveuse. Cette fois pour changer, au lieu de le réprimander, Castiel décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Lorsque la serveuse l’appela « beau-gosse », le chasseur tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, au risque de se faire un torticolis. Mary, Sam affichèrent un grand sourire tandis que Wally, l’homme à qui ils prêtaient mains fortes, fronça les sourcils, ignorant la relation des deux hommes. 

\- Je crois que tu as une touche, mec ! Lâcha l’aîné des Winchester, un sourire crispé sur le visage.   
\- Dean. Réprima sa mère.   
\- Non, qu’il y aille ! Après tout, il n’a pas souvent cette occasion. 

Castiel riait intérieurement. Il savait qu’il avait blessé le chasseur mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jouir de la situation, prenant ainsi sa revanche sur toutes les fois où les rôles étaient inversés. Dean en avait néanmoins conscience. Il tenta de réfréner sa jalousie mais difficilement. Tout le monde pouvait voir l’énervement sur son visage. La conversation repris, ponctuée par le jeu de regards tendus entre le couple. Soudain, Dean interrompit son frère et s’exclama : 

\- Si tu veux vraiment te la faire Cas, sors ton meilleur jeu. Les serveuses ont l’habitude des gars racoleurs. Tu dois lui montrer la différence. Fais ton truc avec les yeux.   
\- Mon truc avec les yeux ? Répéta l’ange, confus.   
\- Ouais, ça marche à tous les coups mec ! Renchérit Wally.   
\- Sérieusement les gars…Protesta Sam. 

Ils échangèrent ainsi vivement sur la meilleure façon d’approcher une femme quand Mary tapa brusquement du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. 

\- C’est vraiment pas le moment ! On a une affaire en cours, Wally a besoin de notre aide, alors on se concentre. Cas, tiens un peu ton homme s’il-te-plait ! 

Ils restèrent immobiles, la bouche grande ouverte, surpris par l’explosion de Mary. Quant à Wally, la confusion naquit sur son visage, il pointa Dean et Castiel du doigt. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut dire par « tiens ton homme » ? 

Mais aucun des deux n’eurent le temps de lui répondre, la serveuse venait d’arriver avec leurs plats. Cependant, Dean n’en avait pas finit. 

\- Hey mademoiselle, mon pote ici, timide mais terriblement séduisant, se demandait quand est-ce que votre service se finissait ? 

Castiel adressa un regard choqué à son compagnon qui l’ignora. 

\- Dès que je peux. Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d’oeil aguicheur à l’ange.  
\- Dean, intervint Mary, je ne savais pas que toi et Castiel recherchaient de nouvelles expériences pour pimenter votre mariage ? 

Sam éclata de rire alors que la serveuse affichait clairement une mine dégoutée avant de tourner les talons. 

\- Maman ! S’exclama Dean, ahuris et honteux.   
\- Tu l’as cherché. Rétorqua Castiel, satisfait.

Ce que les frères Winchester et Wally ne virent pas, fut le check furtif sous la table, entre la mère et son beau-fils. Une fois la pause déjeuner prise, la troupe de chasseurs partirent rejoindre la fameuse maison où un démon se cachait. Ils voulaient attendre son arrivée alors ils préparèrent un plan à l’intérieur. Pendant que Dean rechargeait son arme, Castiel alla chercher Mary. Il la trouva dans l’entrée, sortant du sous-sol. 

\- Mary ? Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.   
\- Toilettes. Mentit-elle. 

Elle avait faillit être prise en flagrant délit. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas dit à ses garçons c’est qu’elle était venue ici dans le but de voler le démon car elle travaillait pour les hommes de lettres anglais. Dans le but de distraire l’ange du seigneur, elle décida d’entamer une conversation : 

\- Alors, avec mon fils…ça va mieux ? 

Elle aperçut le faible affaissement des épaules de Castiel qui répondit : 

\- Pas tellement. Enfin, un peu mais…j’oublie parfois à quel point les humains peuvent être compliqués. 

Mary sourit. 

\- Je comprends. Mais…lui as-tu dit ce que tu ressentais ?   
\- Heu…disons que je ne suis pas à l’aise quand il en vient à partager ses sentiments.   
\- Tu devrais. Dean n’attend sûrement que ça. 

Mais la conversation fut vite interrompue par le portable de la jeune femme. C’était Wally qui les appelait afin de les prévenir que le démon rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Ils se préparèrent à l’attaque, malheureusement ils ne furent pas prêt pour un démon aux yeux jaunes. Durand le combat, les frères Winchester se retrouvèrent séparés des autres. Castiel sauva Mary en se jetant sur le démon et lui ordonna de courir. Wally arriva en lui prévenant que d’autres démons rejoignaient la partie. Sam s’en occupait pendant que Dean partait rejoindre Cas et sa mère. Pendant ce temps-là, le démon avait poignardé l’ange avec une immense lance. Mary percuta ce dernier avec sa voiture et vint secourir Castiel. Une fois réfugiés dans une grange, elle appela Sam. 

\- Vous allez bien ? S’écria-t-il.   
\- Non…Répondit-elle.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu’un tour. Quelqu’un était blessé, sa mère ou Cas. Ils coururent aussi vite qu’ils purent, laissant le cadavre de Wally derrière eux. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la grange, Dean s’écria : 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il c’est passé bordel ?!

Il jeta un coup d’oeil à sa mère qui semblait intacte. 

\- Où est Wally ? S’exclama Mary en les voyant seuls.   
\- Il…Il est… Tenta d’expliquer Sam.   
\- Oh mon dieu.

Soudain, ils entendirent un gémissement derrière eux. 

\- Cas ? 

Le coeur de Dean s’était arrêté. Son petit-ami gisait dans une marre de sang boueuse, adossé contre un vieux meuble cassé. Son visage était pâle et sa respiration laborieuse. Le chasseur remarqua alors la plaie béante et sanguinolente sur le torse de son ange. 

\- Cas…T’as une sale tronche, mec. Fit-il en tentant de dédramatiser la situation. 

Sauf que personne n’était dupe, Castiel savait qu’au fond de lui, Dean Winchester était mort de peur. Celui-ci arracha frénétiquement sa chemise afin d’en faire un garrot. Tout le monde put voir que ses mains tremblaient. 

\- Ok, laisse-moi voir. Dit-il d’une voix serrée. 

Il souleva le haut de son compagnon et grimaça à la vue des crevasses noires qui envahissaient sa poitrine. Castiel poussa un gémissement de douleur et Dean rabattit le vêtement. 

\- C’est bon, tout va bien se passer, Cas. J’ai eu pire.   
\- Vraiment ? Quand ? Ricana l’ange en serrant des dents, luttant pour trouver sa respiration. 

Il pouvait apercevoir l’humidité dans les yeux du chasseur. Ils le savaient tout les deux. C’était grave. 

\- Dean…quelque chose ne va pas…J’arrive pas à me soigner…Je pense que la lance du démon était empoisonnée…Je crois que je vais mourir…

Dean perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient sur le visage. 

\- Non…ne dis pas ça Cas, tu as juste besoin de temps…tu-tu vas guérir ! 

Désespéré et voyant à quel point son petit-ami souffrait, le chasseur décida de se placer derrière lui afin de le soutenir. Castiel se laissa alors tomber contre la poitrine de Dean, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et lui prit la main, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens. Maintenant, ils avaient moins peur. 

\- Maman, dans quoi nous as-tu entraîné ?! S’écria Sam, paniquant à la vue les deux hommes blottis, l’un contre l’autre. 

Il échangea un regard avec son frère et comprit. C’était grave. Mary allait répondre mais elle fut interrompit par le cri de son aîné.

\- Sammy ! 

Sam accourut auprès de son frère. Castiel arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. 

\- Bande d’idiot ! S’écria une voix grave derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. C’était Crowley. Ce dernier venait de s’inviter à la fête. 

\- Vous allez tous mourir…

Mais le plus âgé des Winchester n’écoutait plus. Il serrait la main de son petit-ami le plus fort qu’il pouvait et caressait ses doigts de son pouce, lentement, amoureusement. 

\- Ne t’avise pas de me quitter. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, blottit contre lui comme s’il s’agissait d’un secret.

Castiel réprima un nouveau cri de douleur. Il devait être fort pour lui, pour Dean. Ce dernier l’avait toujours été quand la situation était inversée. Soudain, Dean sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son petit frère. 

\- Dean, Crowley dit que c’est la lance de Michael. Elle tue tout ce qu’elle touche, je suis désolé.   
\- Non ! Non…Ce n’est pas possible…Il y a forcément un-un remède !   
\- Je suis navré, moi aussi j’aimais bien l’enfant de coeur. Ricana Crowley.   
\- La ferme. On n’a pas le temps pour tes conneries alors tu nous aides ou tu te casses !!! Explosa Dean, les yeux exorbités de colère. 

Sam et Mary frémirent. Jamais ils n’avaient vu Dean dans un état pareil. Le roi de l’enfer hocha la tête et disparut. 

\- Crowley a raison. Vous devriez partir.  
\- Jamais de la vie, Cas ! Protesta le chasseur, s’accrochant désespérément aux vêtements de son compagnon.   
\- Merci…vraiment…vous connaître fut la meilleure partie de ma vie…les choses qu’on a partagé ensemble m’ont changé…vous êtes ma famille…Je vous aime…Je t’aime…

L’ange mourant se pencha davantage contre Dean afin de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Cette fois, l’aîné des Winchester avait perdu la bataille contre les larmes. Il les laissa couler lentement sur ses joues sales, puis disparaître dans le cou du blessé. 

\- Juste…s’il-vous-plait, continua Castiel, ne me forcez pas à passer mes derniers instants à vous regarder mourir…fuyez…sauvez-vous ! Je retiendrai le démon aussi longtemps que je pourrai…  
\- Cas…Non. Supplia Dean d’une voix à peine présente.   
\- Vous devez continuer…à vous battre…   
\- On se bat ! On se bat pour toi Cas ! Protesta Sam, maintenant aussi bouleversé que son frère.   
\- Comme tu l’as dit, t’es de la famille et on n’abandonne jamais la famille. Déclara Dean, les larmes aux yeux. 

Il croisa le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci voulait l’aider, prendre la place de Castiel, faire n’importe quoi pour enlever la douleur de son fils. Malheureusement, il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse faire. 

\- Maman. 

C’était Sam. Il l’invita d’un hochement de tête à le rejoindre. Ils s’écartèrent, laissant Dean faire ses adieux à Cas. 

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Demanda la jeune femme.   
\- On attend Ramiel. Et on envoie tout. 

Le démon débarqua dans la grange. Il clamait qu’on l’avait volé. Dean n’avait aucun idée de quoi il parlait. Bien sûr, il avait rejoint son frère et sa mère dans la bataille. Il devait protéger Cas. Après que Sam est poignardé Ramiel avec la lame de Michael, leur sang se glaça au cri déchirant que poussa l’ange blessé. 

\- Cas ! On est là, mon pote. Rassura Sam en se précipitant vers lui.

Dean se jeta à ses côtés, prit sa main dans la sienne et pleura silencieusement alors qu’une boue noire et crasseuse ressortait de la bouche de son compagnon. 

\- Tiens le coup…Qu’es-ce qu’on fait ? Demanda le jeune Winchester à son frère.   
\- Je n’en sais rien ! S’écria celui-ci, partager entre les sanglots et la fureur. 

Pendant ce temps, Crowley réapparut. Il analysa studieusement la lance puit, après réflexion, la brisa nette. Soudain, une lumière bleue jaillit et la boue, ainsi que les crevasses noires, avaient disparu. Castiel semblait aller bien désormais. 

\- Cas ? S’exclama Dean. 

Ils se tournèrent vers Crowley qui, légèrement amusé, leur dit :

\- De rien.

Avant de s’évanouir dans la nature. Dean aida Castiel à se relever, gardant un bras constamment posé dans son dos. Il avait besoin de ressentir l’ange auprès de lui après ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. 

\- Alors tu vas bien ? Demanda Mary, à présent soulagée. 

Le petit-ami de son fils aurait pu mourir par sa faute. 

\- Je suppose. Pourquoi il croyait que quelqu’un l’avait volé ? 

Mary, le regard coupable, allait avouer quand Dean la devança :

\- Qui sait de quoi parlait ce vieux fou furieux. Rentrons à la maison. 

La jeune femme décida alors de laisser tomber. Ses fils n’avaient pas besoin de ça en plus, ils en avaient assez eu pour aujourd’hui. 

Cette nuit, Dean s’occupa de son ange. Jamais ce dernier ne l’avait connu plus doux que ce soir-là. Comme si le chasseur avait peur qu’il disparaisse à nouveau. Tranquillement, lentement, il enleva leurs vêtements avec soin. Puis il déposa de longs baisers aimants et tendres le long de son corps. Il le guida ensuite jusqu’au lit et l’accompagna dans les draps. A la vue d’un Dean, nu et fort, au-dessus de lui, Castiel sentit son excitation grimper en flèche. Son coeur faillit tomber lorsqu’il croisa le regard du vieux chasseur. C’était de la peur, de la douleur et de l’amour. Il leva alors une main et la déposa délicatement contre sa joue. 

\- Je suis là, Dean. Je ne vais nulle part. 

En réponse, il reçut un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres. C’était à la fois bon et étrange. Jamais il n’avait eu à faire à ce Dean Winchester et il ne savait pas comment le traiter. Finalement, il se laissa porter et accueillit avec joie toute cette douceur. Il gémissait un peu plus contre ses caresses aguicheuses. Comment diable Dean faisait pour connaître tous les points faibles de son anatomie ? C’était une véritable torture ! 

\- Dean…

Ce dernier poussa un grognement de plaisir et continua ses méfaits. Il prit sa bouche en otage dans un baiser suave et inoffensif. Dean Winchester se pouvait être très câlin quand il le voulait. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée, et vint frôler les cuisses de l’ange de ses doigts. Ce dernier s’accrocha aux cheveux de son bourreau et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. C’était un regard calme, patient et attendri. Dean n’avait pas envie de sexe ce soir, il avait envie de lui faire l’amour. Castiel se soumit alors complètement à lui et le laissa faire. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas couché ensemble depuis l’épisode de la prison. Ce soir, ils comptaient bien en profiter. Ce soir, ils se retrouvaient…


	6. ROSEMARY BABY

Dean n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pendant tout ce temps, sa mère lui avait menti. Elle travaillait avec les hommes de lettres britanniques. Elle les avait trahi. Assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Dean se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Castiel n’était pas là en ce moment et il avait besoin de lui. Il s’empara de son portable et composa le numéro de l’ange. Evidemment, il tomba sur sa messagerie. 

\- Cas…Rappelle-moi, j’ai…j’ai besoin de te parler. S’il-te-plait. C’est à propos de Mary…Rappelle-moi. 

De l’autre côté de la porte, Sam écoutait. Il savait que son frère avait besoin de réconfort mais il savait aussi lorsqu’il avait besoin d’intimité. Comme si ce dernier voyait à travers le bois, il entendit :

\- C’est bon, Sam. Je vais bien.   
\- D’accord.

Et il le laissa. Les semaines suivantes furent difficiles pour les deux frères. Ils avaient failli avoir Kelly mais ils l’avaient perdue, encore, reprise par Dagon. Dean était devenue une bombe à retardement à lui tout seul. Cela faisait de la peine à Sam de le voir comme ça. Parfois, caché dans un coin de la cuisine, il pouvait entendre les appels sans réponses de son frère à l’ange. Celui-ci n’avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis des jours, et cela commençait à en devenir inquiétant. Une nuit, Sam somnolait dans son lit, le nez enfoui dans les oreillers. Puis son demi-sommeil fut perturbé par une lumière dans le couloir. Il entendit par la suite des bruits de pas, suivis de toques à la porte. 

\- Hum…Grommela-t-il.   
\- Sammy ? 

C’était son frère. Il portait uniquement son boxer noir et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait cette même mine triste et déboussolée sur le visage. A ce moment, Sam ne put s’empêcher de voir un petit garçon qui avait perdu sa maman. Il soupira et tapota l’espace vide à côté de lui. Dean n’attendit pas plus, il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s’enfoncer sous la couette. Il demeura ainsi sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. 

\- Il te manque. Fit Sam. 

Ce n’était pas une question, ni une fatalité. C’était un fait. Dean ne répondit rien et il n’attendait pas vraiment de réponses. Toujours d’une voix endormie, Sam continua : 

\- Il va revenir, mec. C’est Cas. Ne t’en fait pas. Il revient toujours.   
\- Ouais…Répondit son frère d’une voix grave.   
\- Essaye de dormir. 

Sur ce, Sam ferma les yeux. Il sentit son frère se rapprocher physiquement de lui et il le laissa faire. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il reconnut le ronflement typique de Dean. Il sourit alors, rassuré, avant de s’enfoncer lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, Sam buvait son café, les yeux suivants les mouvements agités de son frère. 

\- Cas, peux-tu répondre s’il-te-plait ! On a peut-être une piste sur Dagon, on aurait besoin de ton aide. Rappelle-moi. 

Dean retourna s’assoir à sa table, but une gorgée de son café et se releva aussitôt après, le portable à l’oreille.

\- Cas, si tu ne me rappelles pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter mec ! On commence à être inquiet ici. Alors décroche ce putain de téléphone ! 

Sam sursauta quand Dean jeta son portable de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce.

\- Mec ! Canalise-toi s’il-te-plait ! C’est Cas, il va bien.   
\- Alors pourquoi il nous fait le coup du silence radio ?! Hein ?!  
\- Ecoute, on n’a qu’à le trouver. Dit le jeune chasseur en sortant son ordinateur.   
\- J’ai déjà essayé ! Son GPS est éteint, je n’ai rien trouvé d’étrange dans les news, il a tout simplement disparu ! 

Enervé, Dean s’empara du colt et commença à le nettoyer, sous le regard préoccupé de son petit-frère. Le jour suivant, les Winchester tentaient de mettre au point un plan sur Kelly dans la bibliothèque quand la porte du Bunker s’ouvrit. Dean leva aussitôt la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Castiel, entier et serein, descendit lentement les escaliers et les rejoignit. Sam jeta un regard anxieux à son frère, priant pour qu’il se contienne. 

\- Hey, Cas, tu vas bien. Où étais-tu ? Demanda Sam, néanmoins rassuré que l’ange aille bien.   
\- Je vais reformuler pour Sam : Où étais-tu bordel ?! Et pourquoi t’as ignoré nos appels ?! S’écria Dean, les poings serrés. 

Castiel, les joues roses d’embarras, baissa légèrement les yeux avant de répondre : 

\- Où j’étais la réception était mauvaise…  
\- Pas de barres ? Pas de barres ! C’est son excuse ! S’exclama le chasseur en se tournant vers son frère.   
\- J’étais au Paradis, je travaillais avec les anges. Je pensais qu’ils pouvaient aider.   
\- Et ? Fit Sam, concentré sur leur affaire.   
\- Et rien…  
\- Bon, au moins t’es de retour. On est ravi que tu sois-là.   
\- Vraiment ?! Siffla Dean, les yeux révulsés par la colère. 

Le sourire de Sam s’effaça immédiatement. 

\- Non je suis désolé, reprit Dean, pendant que tu t’amusais au Paradis, on a eu notre chance sur Dagon et on l’a perdu !   
\- Je sais…j’ai reçu vos messages…Balbutia l’ange, tiraillé par la honte.   
\- Oh tu les as reçus ! D’accord, c’est cool, donc en plus tu nous ignorais ! C’est génial…

Sam jeta un coup d’oeil à son frère. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine à l’instant. Et il comprenait. 

\- Parce qu’on aurait vraiment eu besoin de ton aide, renchérit le chasseur blessé, mais tu étais trop occupé avec…quoi déjà ? Ah oui, rien !   
\- Dean…  
\- Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Tu sais quoi, peu importe. Bienvenue. 

Et Dean sortit rapidement de la pièce, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant un Castiel penaud et coupable. Sam prit place sur une chaise et toisa son beau-frère. 

\- Ecoute Cas, je suis content que tu sois de retour mais il faut que tu comprennes. Mets-toi un peu à sa place ! Il était mort d’inquiétude. Tu as disparu sans laisser de traces, ni signes de vie ! Expliqua-t-il.   
\- J’ai vraiment foiré…Fit l’ange abattu. 

Sam eu un demi-sourire à l’utilisation de l’expression humaine. Puis il regarda son ami et lui dit : 

\- Va le voir.  
\- Tu penses qu’il va me pardonner ?   
\- C’est Dean. Je connais mon frère. Il aura besoin de temps mais bien sûr qu’il va te pardonner. 

L’ange hocha alors la tête et partit rejoindre son petit-ami. Ce dernier l’ignora, prétendant être concentré sur son ordinateur. Le coeur de Castiel se serra. 

\- Dean, je…je suis venu te rendre ça. Fit-il en lui donnant une cassette avec une compile des chansons préférés de Dean du groupe Led Zeppelin.   
\- C’est un cadeau. Tu le gardes. Répliqua sèchement le chasseur. 

En effet, c’était un cadeau qu’il lui avait fait pour fêter leurs trois ans de relation « officielle ». 

\- Oh…D’accord. 

Il était sur le point de partir, acceptant l’échec quand la voix grave de Dean l’arrêta : 

\- Cas, peu importe ce qui se passe, tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça ! On ne savait pas ce qui se passait, on était inquiet. J’étais inquiet.   
\- Je…Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter…Dean, je n’arrête pas de tout rater en ce moment, avec Kelly, le bébé, avec vous, toi…J’avais besoin de revenir avec une victoire. Pour vous, pour moi, pour…nous.   
\- Tu crois que notre relation est basée sur tes réussites ? 

La question prit l’ange au dépourvu. Dean se retourna sur sa chaise, face à lui. Son regard était devenu profond, comme lorsqu’il s’apprêtait à avouer quelque chose. 

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu es un ange du seigneur, ou que tu sauves le monde, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. 

Le coeur de Castiel s’emballa. Dean venait de lui confier qu’il était…amoureux de lui ? Ce dernier demeurait sérieux et froid, une main sur sa barbe naissante, ce qui contrastait fortement avec les aveux sentimentaux. Castiel détestait quand il faisait ça. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir. 

\- Tu es…amoureux de moi ? Osa-t-il, un pied dansant sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.   
\- Bien sûr idiot, répliqua Dean en se levant, toi et moi, c’est bien plus que tout ce qui se passe dans le monde. Tu n’es pas juste un ange, je ne suis pas juste un chasseur ou un Winchester. C’est toi et moi. Et on est beaucoup mieux ensemble que séparés. Alors, est-ce que tu me suis sur ce coup ? 

Castiel était à court de mots, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et frôla les lèvres du chasseur avant d’y déposer le plus discret et timide des baisers. Dean répondit et s’empara doucement de sa lèvre inférieur avant de se retirer lentement. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis l’aîné des Winchester s’écarta. 

\- J’ai besoin d’une bière. Soupira-t-il en sortant de la pièce. 

Castiel se retourna légèrement, le visage triste. 

\- Je suis désolé Dean…

Plus tard, Dean et Sam se rendirent compte que Castiel avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Cette fois-ci, le chasseur bouillonnait de colère. Encore plus, lorsqu’ils se rendirent compte que le Colt, la seule arme qui pouvait tuer n’importe quelle créature, avait aussi disparu. 

\- Dean, dis-moi que tu as laissé le Colt dans le coffre ? S’écria Sam. 

Son frère affichait un air coupable et gêné. 

\- Dean !   
\- Je le garde sous mon oreiller. J’aime bien le garder proche de moi.   
\- Et Cas le savait ! Evidemment, il dort avec toi !   
\- Hé, c’est pas de ma faute ! Il m’a utilisé !   
\- Comment ça ? 

Dean Winchester se mit à rougir fortement. 

\- Il m’a…Il m’a…  
\- Il t’a quoi ? Dean !   
\- Il m’a embrassé, ok ?! Pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas que mon petit-ami allait me voler ! 

Sam, toujours exaspéré, sortit son portable. 

\- J’ai mis un traceur sur son téléphone. Il n’ira pas bien loin. 

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, ils trouvèrent l’ange dans un motel. Dès que celui-ci ouvrit la porte, Dean lui sauta dessus. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur, un bras coincé sous sa gorge, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. 

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t’as pris ?!   
\- Dean ! S’écria Sam.   
\- Quoi ?!

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Kelly, de plus en plus enceinte, cachée dans la salle de bain. Ils évoquèrent alors leur plan pour lui sauver la vie. Alors que la jeune femme grimpait dans la voiture des Winchester, Cas et Dean se disputaient dans un coin, sur le parking. 

\- Dean, je suis désolé…  
\- T’es désolé ?! Tu t’es servi de moi ! Tu m’as trompé ! Sérieusement, Cas ! M’embrasser pour me voler le Colt ? C’était très bas de ta part !   
\- Ecoute, je l’ai fait pour vous protéger…  
\- Nous protéger ?! On se protège très bien tous seuls, Cas ! T’aurais dû nous en parler !   
\- Dean, j’ai un plan. Fais-moi confiance.  
\- Non, je ne vais te laisser tuer cette femme et son gosse alors qu’on peut les sauver. 

L’ange du seigneur soupira. Parfois, son petit-ami le rendait fou. Il décida alors de se pencher et de l’embrasser. Dean, surpris, ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Après tout, il était toujours en colère contre lui. Il se laissa faire mais ne montra en retour aucun signe d’affection. 

\- Je t’aime. Avoua Castiel avant de se diriger vers la voiture. 

Sam s’avança vers son frère et ils discutèrent de leur plan. Seulement, ils en eurent à peine le temps. Kelly et Castiel avaient volé leur voiture, direction le Paradis. Sur le trajet, Kelly jeta un coup d’oeil à son partenaire. Ce dernier ne cessait de regarder son portable. 

\- Alors, commença-t-elle, Dean et toi vous êtes…  
\- Oui. Soupira-t-il.   
\- Ça va aller. Dès que je serais…partie…tout reviendra à la normale.   
\- Je l’espère. 

Cependant, les choses furent de pire en pire. Après avoir tué Dagon et avoir soigné les blessures de son homme, Castiel décida d’endormir les deux frères. Il les trahissaient encore une fois, pour le bien de tous. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais il avait forgé une forte amitié avec Kelly et son bébé. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu’il fallait sauver le fils du Diable, même si pour ça, il devait sacrifier sa relation avec Dean.


	7. LE FINAL DESTIEL

Dean n’entendait plus. Il ne bougeait plus. Il ne sentait pas la douleur de ses genoux appuyés sévèrement sur le sol. Sa vision était flou. Son coeur battait avec force à l’intérieur de son cerveau. Ce n’était pas vrai. Cas n’était pas mort. Les images défilaient dans sa tête encore et encore. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ça devait être Sam. Il comprit à peine ce qu’il disait. Il reconnut les mots « corps » et « néphilim ». Mais plus rien ne lui importait. Son ange avait été poignardé par Lucifer. La suite, il s’en souvenait à peine. Jody était venue. 

Elle l’avait aidé à se relever, en fait, elle l’avait carrément porté car aucun membre de son corps ne répondait. On l’a placé dans la voiture, et on l’a laissé là. Il ne cessait de fixer ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, qui tremblaient. Rien de tout cela n’était normal. Ils étaient censés gagner. Personne n’aurait dû mourir. Maintenant sa mère était prisonnière d’un monde parallèle avec le Diable et son petit-ami gisait sur un sol poussiéreux, sans vie. 

Des larmes s’écoulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il pouvait sentir leur fraîcheur, leur parcours sur sa peau pâle. Il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration, profonde et saccadée. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Soudain, la portière claqua d’un coup. Sam venait de grimper sur le siège conducteur. Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures mais Dean avait perdu toute notion du temps. Une fois arrivés au Bunker, son frère dut pratiquement le traîner jusqu’à sa chambre. Il l’allongea délicatement sur le lit et sortit une trousse de premier secours. 

\- Tout va bien se passer, Dean. Tu iras bien. Fit-il d’une voix tremblante. 

Puis il sortit une grande aiguille. Il la remplie d’un liquide incolore et l’approcha de son cou. 

\- Tout ira bien…Tout ira bien…Continua-t-il de répéter en appuyant sur le piston. 

Les yeux de Dean flottèrent pendant un moment avant de se fermer. Puis un bruyant ronflement se mit à résonner dans la pièce, alors Sam rangea l’équipement médical et sortit. Il retrouva Jody, assise dans la bibliothèque, un Whisky à la main. 

\- Il dort ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix grave.

Il affirma d’un hochement de tête et vint la rejoindre à sa table. 

\- Je l’ai jamais vu comme ça…Même après la mort de Maman ou de Kevin, de Bobby ou même de Charlie…  
\- Bah, il vient de perdre son meilleur ami. 

Sam leva les yeux et lui adressa un regard étrange. La chasseuse fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quoi ? 

Il poussa un soupire avant de répondre : 

\- Tu ne savais pas…  
\- Je ne savais pas quoi Samuel Winchester ? S’exclama-t-elle, à présent redressée sur sa chaise.  
\- Dean et Castiel…C’était plus que de l’amitié. Ils étaient ensemble Jody. 

Les traits de la jeune femme ne changèrent pas d’un poil. C’était comme si elle n’était pas surprise, et en même temps, abattue. 

\- Oh…Putain de merde ! S’écria-t-elle en claquant violemment son verre sur la table. 

Ce n’était pas juste ce qui arrivait à ce garçon, ce garçon qu’elle considérait comme son propre fils. En une nuit, il venait de perdre deux membres de sa famille, dont l’amour de sa vie. 

\- Il va falloir qu’on s’occupe de lui…Et toi, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle. 

Le jeune Winchester prit une profonde respiration. 

\- Je…Je ne vais pas bien. Ma mère est sûrement morte à l’heure qui l’est, tuée par Lucifer, mon frère est devenu complètement catatonique et son petit-ami, qui était aussi mon meilleur ami, a été assassiné. Je…Je ne vais pas bien, Jody. 

Pendant sa tirade, elle lui avait servi un double. Il but le tout en une seule gorgée et s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche. 

\- Et où as-tu mis le néphilim ?  
\- Je l’ai attaché en bas.  
\- Sais-tu quoi faire de lui ?  
\- Pas du tout. Je pensais trouver un moyen de lui ôter sa grâce mais sans Cas…

Soudain ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction. 

\- Tu lui as bien donné un somnifère ? Fit Jody.  
\- Oui ! Ça aurait dû l’assommer pendant douze heures au moins. 

Cependant, Dean Winchester apparut dans la bibliothèque. Il marchait lentement, difficilement, mais suffisamment pour venir s’assoir à côté de son frère. Il s’était réveillé, légèrement groggy et perdu, comme si quelqu’un l’avait anesthésié. Il put entendre Sam prendre la parole mais comme tout à l’heure, il n’entendit qu’un profond brouhaha. Les images de cette nuit ne cessaient de défiler à une vitesse folle dans son crâne, accompagnées de cris, de paroles entrecoupées, de bruits et d’explosions. Son esprit luttait dans une véritable guerre entre souvenirs et cauchemars. 

_\- T’es sûr de ton coup avec ce bébé drama ? Siffla Dean à l’encontre de Cas alors qu’ils étaient enfin seuls dans la maison, pendant que Kelly accouchait._  
\- J’ai foi en cet enfant. Tu devrais avoir foi en moi. Répliqua l’ange.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, Cas ? Tu ne m’as pas fait confiance ! Encore une fois !  
\- Tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix !  
\- Alors tu décides d’endormir les gens qui ne sont pas d’accord avec toi, c’est ça ? Je ne suis pas n’importe qui, Cas ! Tu m’as encore laissé tomber quand j’avais le plus besoin de toi ! Mary avait perdu la tête, on s’est fait agressé par les hommes de lettre anglais et on a été livré à la mort dans le Bunker ! Pendant ce temps-là, t’étais où ?! Hein ?! Pas là ! 

_Castiel baissa la tête, coupable. Evidemment, Dean ne pouvait pas comprendre. L’humanité avait besoin de cet enfant._

_\- Je suis désolé, Dean…  
\- T’es désolé ?! Et bien cette fois, ça ne suffit pas. _

_Énervé, Dean tourna les talons. Il s’apprêtait à partir quand Castiel le retint par le bras. Il le tourna brusquement vers lui et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il pouvait sentir le chasseur trembler contre lui. Afin de le rassurer et de lui enlever toutes peurs, il mit tout l’amour qu’il pouvait dans ce baiser. Il faillit sourire en sentant la langue de Dean contre ses dents. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et le laissa entrer. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, jusqu’à ce que le chasseur brise le contacte._

_\- Je t’aime…Souffla l’ange du seigneur, la sincérité présente dans le regard._

_Son coeur se fendit en deux quand Dean ne répondit pas. Celui-ci se détourna de lui et le quitta, tout simplement._

Dean sentit les mains chaudes de son frère se poser contre les siennes secouées par de terribles tremblements. 

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? 

Il ne répondit pas. Sam échangea un regard inquiet avec Jody qui se leva. 

\- Je vais faire un peu de soupe. Dit-elle. 

Les nuits suivantes fut ponctuées par des cris, des pleurs et des supplications. Sam tenait fermement son frère contre lui, lui murmurant à l’oreille des mots doux, tentant par tous les moyens de le calmer. Le plus suivant, cela se finissait avec une aiguille dans le cou et le chasseur perturbé s’endormait d’un sommeil médicamenteux. Les tensions de son corps s’apaisèrent et ses cris déchirants moururent sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je suis là, Dean…Je ne te laisse pas…Je te tiens, murmura Sam, les joues humides de larmes, tout va bien se passer…

_**Trois mois plus tard…** _

Sam et Jody étaient attablés dans la bibliothèque, des livres sur les néphilims ouverts devant eux. Ils entendirent alors les pas traînants typiques de Dean et levèrent des yeux inquiets vers lui. 

\- Bien dormi ? Fit Sam, sachant déjà que son frère ne lui répondra pas. 

Sauf que cette fois, il le fit. 

\- Je vais nettoyer la voiture. 

Sa voix était grave et cassée, de part le fait qu’il ne l’avait pas utilisée depuis plusieurs jours. Surpris, Jody et lui s’arrêtèrent de respirer. Quand Dean disparut, un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Dean était de retour. Pour l’instant. 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLAY LIST 
> 
> « Small Things » de Ben Howard


End file.
